fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vifor Aisori
Vifor Aisori '''is an experienced elderly mage as well as the fourth Guild Master of Lion Mane. Previously, three of the guild's four S-Class mages - Ayorran Naendri, Quadau Edomira, and Skare Souyen - were his students. In his younger years he was also the student of the guild's second master, Seiva Urra, before he was killed in a guild war. After the death of his mentor, he became his successor and adopted his ideals. Out of all of the Guild Masters in the history of Lion Mane, Vifor has held the position for the longest amount of time. During his time as Guild Master he also helped the guild flourish and began many traditions that are still relevant within the guild today. He is also credited with being one of the most skilled mages in the history of the guild, surpassed only by its previous masters, and one of the more knowledgeable mages in the Kingdom of Fiore. Due to both his strength and his position as Guild Master, many of the mages within Lion Mane respect him and are also extremely loyal to him. Appearance Vifor is a fair skinned elderly man of short stature with a slightly plump body build. He is balding with his only remaining gray hair situated on the sides of his head. He also has a thin gray mustache and thick eyebrows. His usual attire consists of a black hakama, a green undershirt, a black robe, a black sash around his waist, long black socks, and black sandals. Personality Vifor is very caring about his guild and the citizens of Amona Town, willing to risk his life on their behalf. In return, however, he expects that all mages of Lion Mane are willing to do the same for him, the town, and each other. To Vifor, teamwork is very essential and he deems trust to be very important. Vifor will not easily trust anyone till he gets to properly know them - betrayal being one of his biggest fears. Once someone loses his trust it is next to impossible to gain back as he will generally remain skeptical. Vifor is well known to be wise, his many years as a mage yielding him an enormous amount of experience. He is quite happy to share his knowledge with younger mages and has even taken on students in his prime. It is a primary belief of his that all important skills of the previous generation must be passed onto the next in order to ensure the survival of an institution. Reading and gathering information also seems to be a hobby of Vifor as this is the way he best increases his knowledge. His number one pet peeve is to be disturbed while reading. Many of the mischevious mages of Lion Mane know Vifor from a completely different perspective. To those mages he is easily recieved as a strict and adamant leader. When it comes to rule breakers, Vifor is very quick to get them back in line. He also holds the oath of Lion Mane very sacred and won't hesitate to excommunicate any mage from the guild who breaks it entirely. This was the case with his own student, Skare Souyen, who pratically betrayed the guild for her own personal gain. Overall, while he does deeply care for every mage within the guild, he will sensibly put the well being of the whole entire guild into consideration before that of any individual mage. History Equipment Magic & Abilities '''Extensive Intellect: '''Having been a mage for most of his life, Vifor has gained great knowledge of Earth Land and the general workings of magic along with many years of experience. Reading a favorite past time of his, he enjoys looking up new information and staying updated on any developments. According to Vifor, a person can never know too much about the world around them and thus he is always willing to learn whenever he can - adding to the already bountiful amounts of knowledge he contains. While he doesn't know everything, which is outright impossible, he is able to answer most frequently asked questions and is talented at handing out instructions - his ability to teach reflected in the growth of his known students into S-Class mages. '''High Magical Power: '''Although it is no longer as plentiful as it was during his prime, as a guild master, Vifor possesses a level of magical power that is beyond that of the average mage. As a result of his advanced age, however, his magic power has gradually dwindled down. According to Vifor, his magical power was at its peak when he was in his thirties. Despite the decrease, Vifor's magical power pool is large enough for him to cast lower ranking spells successively without tiring. While higher level spells do put a strain on his body, Vifor is usually able to recover his magical power to an efficient interval. '''Great Durability: Enhanced Strength: Hand to Hand Combatant: ' 'Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is the primary form of magic utilzied by Vifor Aisori. Like other users of this magic, Vifor can use the surrounding earth for a great deal of purposes as well as manipulate its properties. A renowned specialist of Earth Magic, he is also believed to be exceptionally skilled at wielding it as well as being the strongest Earth Magic user in Lion Mane. His utilization of Earth Magic includes, but is not limited to, the ability to raise rock walls of various sizes up from the ground and being able to divide nearby earth into boulders as well as other rock formations. Trivia Category:Steven-Kun Category:Mages Category:Guild Master Category:Lion Mane Guild Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage